


Shooting Star

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Snowstorms, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: You were used to cold weather. As a hunter, you never stayed in one place, which sometimes resulted with you getting sunburnt and frost bitten within the same week. That didn't mean you enjoyed it, though. You definitely didn't enjoy standing in the knee-high snow that had piled up at the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere while smoke rose from the Impala’s hood.Coughing, Dean waved his hand in front of his face in an effort to clear the air around him. Your heart sunk as his brow furrowed and his lips pursed.





	Shooting Star

     You were used to cold weather. As a hunter, you never stayed in one place, which sometimes resulted with you getting sunburnt and frost bitten within the same week. That didn't mean you enjoyed it, though. You definitely didn't enjoy standing in the knee-high snow that had piled up at the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere while smoke rose from the Impala’s hood.

     Coughing, Dean waved his hand in front of his face in an effort to clear the air around him. Your heart sunk as his brow furrowed and his lips pursed.

     “Pretty sure we’re not going anywhere anytime soon,” Dean concluded, wiping motor oil from his hands onto a dirty cloth. “I called Sammy; he should be here by tomorrow morning at the earliest.”

     Groaning, you rested your chin on Dean’s shoulder. “What happened to her? I didn’t think Baby would just spontaneously combust like that,” you questioned, peering at Dean from the corner of your eye.

     “One of those witches probably did something,” he ground out, glaring at the engine as if it could speak to him and tell him what happened so he could go and beat the person responsible into a pulp.

     Chuckling slightly, you kissed Dean on the cheek. Your small smile morphed into a grin as he turned his head to greet your lips with his. You had almost forgotten about the toe-numbing weather until you shivered and Dean pulled back and smiled teasingly.

     “Cold?” When you nodded in confirmation Dean went around to the back of the Impala and pulled out an old woolen blanket, along with a dirty lamp you had used once while trekking through a forest on a wendigo hunt.

     Once he reached you again, Dean tugged on your hand and pulled you into the front seat. Turning on the lamp, he pulled you into his arms, wrapping the soft blanket around the two of you as you situated yourself against his chest.

     Despite the near freezing temperatures outside, you didn't think you had ever been this warm and comfortable before.

     “You hungry?” Dean asked, turning slightly to look into the cooler in the backseat. “We got beef jerky and... some bread that expired last week.”

     You giggled. “And they say romance is dead.” Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

     “Alright, alright, so it's no Speranza,” his chest rumbled slightly as he laughed. “Y’know, this kinda reminds me of our first date. Broken down car, crappy weather.”

     “At least we’re not stuck in the pouring rain without an umbrella this time,” you laughed. “But, look, the sky’s almost the same.”

     The two of you looked up, smiling at the sight of small snowflakes slowly drifting to the ground. But instead of a dark, gloomy sky, moonlight shone up ahead, making the snow look like it was glimmering. There were stars scattered across the sky, and one shot across the horizon.

     “Hey, Y/N, make a wish.” Dean’s voice was soft in your ear; comforting and familiar.

_I wish I’d get a thousand more nights like this._


End file.
